Timeline
History Distant past ;80mil years ago :An astronomical disaster rips away the atmosphere of [[Mars]] and destroys the Martian civilization. They put the [[Oracle Stone]] in a protective enclosure for a future race. ;16th century :Creation of the [[Maltese Fruitcake]] 1950s ;c. 1953 :Birth of [[J. Saint Gideon]] ;1958 :[[Alcatraz]] ceases operation as a prison 1970s ;1971 :Birth of [[Carl Linsky]] ;1974 :Birth of [[Marshall Alexander]] 1980s ;1983 :[[Overlord]] project is developed in [[England]] ;c. 1983 :Birth of [[Frank Schimming]] :Birth of [[John Klaus]] ;c. 1984 :Birth of [[Lowell Percival]] ;c. 1988 :Birth of [[Aaron Sternwood]] :Birth of [[Ed Bradley]] ;1989 :Terraforming of [[Mars]] begins 1990s ;c. 1991 :Birth of [[Sam Jones]]Said to be in his early 40s ;1997 :[[J. Saint Gideon]] founds [[Gideon Corporation]] ;1998 :[[WWIII]] Post-WWIII 2000s ;2002 :Colonel [[Dobbs]] hasn't had a good sleep since nowUAKM intro ;c. 2003 :Birth of [[Larry Hammond]] (and Darrell) ;c. 2004 :Birth of [[Big Dick Castro]] ;c. 2005 :Birth of [[Sandra Larsen]]Said to be in her late 20s ;2009 :Birth of [[Tex Murphy]]Says he is 30 years old to [[Rhonda Foxworth]] but he could as well mean that he is "in his 30s" ;c.2010 :Birth of [[Deacon Hawke]] 2010s ;2013 :Birth of [[Thaniel Murray]] ;2015 :Discovery of Martian ruins in [[Valles Marinaris]] ;c. 2015 :[[Stanton Expedition]] comes to [[Mars]] ;2016 :;April ::[[Stanton Expedition]] kill the mutant colonists on [[Mars]] to acquire the [[Oracle Stone]]. They report they found them destroyed.Newspapers in Fedora's home :;August ::Growing evidence that members of the Stanton expedition were linked to the massacre of the colonists. ;2017 :;June ::[[Doomsday]]; nuclear missile strike ;c.2018 :Birth of [[Jane]] ;2018 :[[Doctor Linsky]] enters the [[University of San Francisco]] :;July ::With the Pacific NW rain forests completely destroyed by nuclear fallout, [[Big Foot]] is discovered to be just a large hairy man living in the woods. ;c. 2019 :[[C-770]] Interplanetary Cargo Shuttle is being produced :[[D-Day]] attack. [[Collier Stanton]] is lost before his trial. (the event must have happened in 2017) ;2019 :[[Lawrence Barkley]] changes Alexander's appearance :[[Marshall Alexander]] founds [[Terraform Corp]] 2020s ;2024 :[[Marshall Alexander]] marries [[Nora Desmond Alexander]] ;2027 :[[Tex Murphy]] talks to the [[Ethics Board]] about Dobbs. He tosses [[Tex Murphy]] out of the agency :Birth of [[Boopo Wong]]. ;2028 :[[Law and Order]] begins as a small band of trouble makers. 2030s ;2031 :[[Thomas Dangerfield]] discovers that Marshall Alexander is Collier Stanton ;2032 :Dobbs decides to quit smoking and adopt a different lifestyle :[[Sal Lucido|Sal]] and [[Francesca Lucido]] open the [[Slice O'Heaven]] pizza on [[Chandler Avenue]]. :Schimming replaces Gideon as president :[[Robert Knott]] becomes president of Law and Order. :[[MTC]] invites the Law and Order party for a joint project to get rid of the [[mutant]]s :Larry Hammond creates the [[Nexus]] computer :Overlord starts hiring scientists :;November10 months before MS ::Linsky rents space in the [[Bridgeview Warehouse]] ;2033 :;February8 months before MS ::Linsky is hired for a [[Overlord]], a top secret project :;June 10 ::[[Cal Davis]] installs a microchip to his chimp and manages to control his aggressive tendencies. :;June 22 ::Davis manages to manipulate elements of ape behavior :;July ::Linsky starts dating [[Sandra Larsen]] ::Linsky takes a life insurance from [[TransAmerica Insurance Company]] :;July 10 ::Davis controls visual images to the ape's brain, impulses of pleasure and pain. :;July 16 ::Davis' subject has a massive seizure and berry aneurism which killed it. :;July 26 ::Davis has completed experiments on chimps. :;August 10 ::Linsky writes in his computer about finding colleagues ::Davis denies to test his procedure on a human :;mid-August ::[[Brenda Perry]] starts working in [[MTC]]"about 6 weeks ago" :;August or September ::Invoice for [[Precious Metal Inc.]] gallium arsenide to Cal Davis ::(2 days later) Death of [[Cal Davis]]Tom Griffiths in MS says "a few weeks ago" so presumably about a month or less before the game :;September 1 ::Linsky considers obtaining all passcards and passwords :;September 10 ::Linsky realizes that once someone finishes with his role in Overlord, is eliminated. :;September 16 ::A week after Linsky finishes his work on Overlord, considers talking to [[J, Saint Gideon]]. :;Saturday, September 20 ::Linsky has severe headaches. ::Linsky is seen jumping the [[Golden Gate Bridge]] :;Sunday, September 21 ::Linsky's body is recovered by Police divers :;September 23 ::[[Sylvia Linsky]] visits [[Tex Murphy]] :;Wednesday, September 24 ::Linsky's funeral held at the All Saints Church, 10:00. :;September 25 ::Events of the [[Mean Streets]] :;October 3 ::Scheduled activation of Overlord (foiled by Tex Murphy) ;2038 :20 viewers are fried in [[Los Angeles]] by [[Joltovision]] 2040s=